Dear Santa
by mysupermanwillcome
Summary: 8 year old Troy writes a letter to Santa, telling him a little about the mischief he got up to this year. Really short.
1. 7 years old

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Hiya! This is just a very short, random piece. I got the idea and thought, why not? So here it is. It's quite rough but I don't know what to do with it. Feedback is ALWAYS welcome! And sorry for not posting much lately, school was quite hectic and all the computers at home were getting moved around so it was hard going on. But now that I have 6 and a half weeks of nothing to do, there'll be more stories going up...most likely. I really wanna write more stories but my lazy butt won't allow me. Anywho, I'll stop rambling. Thank you for taking time to read this!**  
**Love, Bunny  
**

Dear Santa

Hi! How are you? How's Rudolph and Mrs. Claus? Is it cold up there? Whenever I'm cold mummy gives me a hot chocolate and daddy puts the fire on. Maybe when you visit Ill leave you a hot chocolate. This year was so cool Santa! I turned 7 and mummy said I could stay up till 7:30!

I hope I've been good this year. I know mummy and daddy have told me off lots and lots this year but I'm really sorry. And when we put paint of Sharpay, it was an accident. She said she wanted a new pink top so Chad thought we could paint one for her! We thought she'd like it but she didn't and she got all angry and then we got told off. I don't know what we did wrong Santa, we were just trying to be nice. And I heard Chad's mummy say that love was bad and evil and she hated it before Chad's daddy went away on a really long business trip. I hope I haven't done anything wrong Santa. Cause I love my GI Joe action figure. Its really cool it comes with a cool little car! And I think I love Gabriella. She's really pretty Santa and has really pretty hair. I hope you give her lots of presents. I know she's been really good this year. She never gets told off! And she's really smart too! She helped me spell carrot. I think I liked her then because she never talks to anyone but she talked to me.

For Christmas I want a new basketball and a new video game and a Spiderman action figure and a baseball mitt and I want to go see a basketball game with daddy and I want to be friends with Gabriella. She only has one friend and that's Taylor but mostly Taylor talks about boring stuff like Barbie and her sisters new nail polish and yucky stuff like that and Gabriella just sits and looks at the ground but I really want Gabriella to have more friends. Mummy said everyone should have friends. Who are your friends Santa? Is it your elves and Rudolph and your reindeer? It would be cool to have reindeer. I really want to ride on your sleigh one time Santa, can I have that for Christmas as well? Oh and can I have hair like Chad's as well? It really cool and big and bouncy and everyone likes touching it. I really want hair like his.

I really hope I haven't been too bad this year Santa. I really hope you come visit. I'll leave some cookies and a hot chocolate for you and some carrots for your reindeer because I think they'll be hungry from all that flying. Once I wanted to fly so I tried jumping off all the couches and tables and I know I got really hungry.

Merry Christmas Santa and Mrs. Claus and Rudolph and Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen and Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen! Please make sure you visit Gabriella!

From Troy

**I'm debating whether to write more letters to Santa for years after this. If you're keen on reading that please tell me and I'll get onto it! Thanks again and please review! And also read The Onion and the Artichoke, we just posted chapter 11. :D**

**Love, Bunny xOx**


	2. 10 years old

**Hey guys. I know a lot of you said you were keen for another chapter but after reading this I'm not so sure. I really don't like this but I thought you guys at least deserved something. Even if it is really short. So please tell me what you think!! Or if it's worth continuing.  
**

**Funny story, my 7 year old brother was by the Christmas tree when all of a sudden I hear this shriek and "the Christmas tree peed!" and I'm by the computer writing this story and thinking what the heck? So I walk over and sure enough, someone got a bubble bath or something and it leaked everywhere. Luckily no presents were harmed too badly but I did have to rewrap some. Too bad they weren't my presents ******** hehe. **

**Well anyway I'll leave you guys to it! Merry Christmas everyone! Have a great day, spend it with your loved ones and eat until your pants don't fit! I'll try and get another chapter (and probably the last one) by Christmas Eve but who knows with me. Plus my grandparents are in town so I'll be spending time with them.  
**

**Love, Bunny xox**

Dear Santa,

Hi! How's everyone at the North Pole? Why did you pick such a cold place to live? Did you know that there's a bunch of islands in the ocean where it's hot all the time? I think it's in the Pacific Ocean but have you been there to give them presents? Maybe you should give them some sunblock or a hat. That's what mum does when we go to the beach.

This year was 2000 and everyone was really excited. A new millimeter or something. But Santa it was so cool on my 10th birthday my mum invited my whole class to go bowling and now me and Chad and Gabriella and Taylor are best friends. After that we went and stayed at Chad's house but at his mum's house not his dad's because his mum makes really nice brownies. But it's so cool me and Gabriella are friends and she's not so shy anymore and she talks. But she likes playing with Chad's hair so please please pleeeeease can I have hair like Chad's for Christmas? Or a whoopee cushion. It was so funny Jason bought a whoopee cushion to school and put it under Ms. Brown's chair it sounded like she farted! But then Jason had to stay behind and he got told off. So if I get one I wont put it under a teacher's chair. Just under mum and dad's pillow.

For Christmas I would also like a Superman action figure and the new Batman comic book and a new basket ball and soccer ball and that really cool torch at Wal Mart and a new joke book. Oh and for Gabriella to like me. Most girls are icky but she isn't. She's like an angel. But Chad doesn't think so. Chad thinks she has girl cooties. But I don't think she does. But if she does me and Chad can get rid of them. It's really easy. All you have to do is turn on the hose and make lots of mud and roll around in it. Chad says it kills all the cooties. But mum hates it when we kill cooties. I think it's her cooties taking over her brain. Cooties don't like being killed. But Sharpay's cooties REALLY don't like being killed. They make her loud and annoying. They also make her cry a bit. Does Mrs. Claus have cooties? I don't think there's mud in the North Pole but you could try with snow or maybe chocolate.

Well I have to go Santa, mum says it's bedtime. Please give Rudolph and the other reindeer lots of juicy carrots from me!

From Troy.

**Well there you are. What do you think? Please review! And sorry, I wasn't a 10 year old boy in 2000 so I have no idea what type of toys there were or even what 10 year old boys want. But my brothers like gross stuff, hence the whoopee cushion.  
**

**Lotsa love, Bunny xox**


End file.
